bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Xavier Longstreak
Xavier Longstreak (ザビエル長い筋, Zabieru Nagai Suji) also known by his moniker, the Crystal Guardian (玻璃保護者, Hari Hogosha) is the Knight Captain of the prestiged, well renowned 1st Company or better known as the First Cohort. He also happens to be the former high superior to the infamous Black Eagle, responsible for the massacre for an entire base of his subordinates and the housed refugees taking sanctuary during the Aethian Civil War. Appearance: Xavier's Full Appearance.jpg|Xavier's Knight Captain Attire Xavier's Formal Appearance.jpg|Xavier's Formal Attire Xavier protrays a man in his mid to late 20's, having an exceptional youthful gait to those when he's confident, angry, or on fire during the completion of his objectives, or even when relaxing. However, that visage changes drastically when he's burdened with unpleasant buisness or grievances that affect him on a personal level. With a crop of neatly combed, mid-short length blonde hair, his natural blue eyes and fair complexion have often gave way to many people who swooned in his presence or those who know of him. With a muscular, naturally adept physical form, Xavier doesn't intentionally flaunt his body that is enamored with a few choice scars earned by several worthy opponents. Standing at a average height of 5ft 9in, what Xavier lacks true height and mass as other Knight Captains possess he has a resilient, confident aura as well as a veteran look within his gaze from one who's seen both horror and battle many a time. Xavier's Captain's uniform is composed of a flamboyant, colorful flourishing from someone who's risen in stature as well as status within the Aethian society. Wearing a golden bordered, blue longcoat, Xavier has inner embroideries of a bright red on the internal sewing of his jacket, with a simple black-lined white tunic that stretches from collar to his grieves. It can be seen both at his neck and his waistline with several metalic shows of his armor sinewed within the lining of his uniform, showing a certain resilience despite his theatrical appearance. With black slacks and white boots, matching nicely with his white gloves. His Zanpakutou can be typically seen sheathed on his left hip, or carried in his right hand, mostly out of habitual habit. When dealing with official matters, or political endeavors, Xavier often dons a golden buttoned, dark grey matte coat & red tie with a white long sleeved dress shirt underneath. His coat is often exchanged for a golden embroidered shoulder collar cape that wraps around his back and over his left arm and leg, a show of confidence and superiority while retaining less flamboyant nature. Personality: Xavier's disposition on most occasions is that of an lax, easy-going, cheerful man. Easy to please and to get along with, he's been known to be one of the most social if not pleasant of the Knight Captains within the RAC's Companies. Having made a name for himself, he's often seen as the "Poster Boy" of the RAC, often utilizing his face and likeness for recruitment flyers and propaganda to spur on the nationality for Aether's ever-faithful and vigilant military forces. Though a bit brash and seemingly full of himself at times, it seems justified from his reputation as well as his show of force and power during both the Aethian Civil War and other conflicts involving the Hollow scourges, as well as an incident involving a prototype, erratic Black Reaper, one of which he proved the testatment of his skill and power by destroying utterly without mercy. Due to his likeable nature, Xavier is usually seen as a kindly mentor and a good friend to most of his Cohort, making sure each and every member of his command is capable and in tip-top-shape. However it is this kindness and concern for his men that led to the potential downfal of a particular subordinate, turning into an obsessive and damaging change in the man's psyche and personality in order to be the "Perfect" soldier under his command. This has led to regret during what has been called a massacre due to an unpredicted and unprecedented betrayal of the said soldier, making him regret ever tampering with a man's mind and refused to take part in such work ever again. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Xavier Longstreak's history begins as being the son of a family of noteworthy soldiers within the RAC, most specifically his grandfather, David Longstreak, being one of the most revered and prestigious swordsmen of his time, during the day and age of the time when the Stronghelm Family itself was considered its rivals. Though the Longstreak Family wasn't always known as a Noble House, it wasn't until David Longstreak won himself the title and placed his family within the Noble Courts, leading Xavier to gain the recognition and potential to be just as great as his lineage would allow him. With his parents more participating within the politics side of Aether, Xavier wanted to become the legend that his grandfather had been, aspiring to be a legend and a hero that he'd please and earn the respect his family name desrves. Studying day and night to master his studies to also allow him to be a Noble, Xavier remained cheerful and eager throughout his childhood and growing years, making sure to please people and impress them with anything that'd impress them into believing he'd become the legend he dreamt to be. When he joined the Academy, his skills became staggeringly apparent as he worked his way through the classes with prestigious skill and prowess. It wasn't until the Head Master, currently at the time being Head of the Stronghelm Family, gave him a humbling experience that Xavier understood the true value of power and strength, rather than flaunting it openly in a prideful, arrogant manner. Having been humiliated as well as renewed with new aspiration, Xavier was passed within two years of joining the Academy, joining the First Cohort and swiftly rising its ranks just as easily. Nearly a few decades later, Xavier was given the opportunity to earn the title of Knight Captain of the First Cohort dueling the current leader of the prestigious company that rivaled the Prime Cohort itself. After a display of his unusual abilities and talent within swordsmanship prevailing over his mentor and superior, the man surrendered his title and honorably withdrew from his command as well as his duties within the RAC. It wasn't too long after that the likeable "Poster Boy" of the RAC began to gain acceptance and affirmation of his skill and charismatic attitude within both himself and others around him, both inside and outside his command. However, this overly compulsive need to have everyone appreciate and accept the way he does things led to him meeting one of the few rebellious men under his command. Oliver Holmes. After many tries of discipline and attempt to make the exceptionally skilled marksman and untapped prowess of the Soul Reaper, Xavier presented a radical solution. Code Named: Black Eagle, Xavier began a series of weekly tests that would mentally condition those who would seem "Emotionall Unfit For Duty" into proper, "Good" soldiers. This had worked on other members of his command...all but the Field 2nd Officer Holmes. After another traumatic incident of an all-out bloody civil war erupted, a situation erupted resulting in the death of his subordinate's wife, his daughter after leaving behind his other sole child. What would be called the slaughter of countless soldiers and refugees when Oliver Holmes mercilessly slaughtered his comrades and Xavier's subordinates, Xavier wept bitterly for hours after recieving the report. Not feeling a sense of desire for revenge, as he knew it was by his own hands that he created a monster that destroyed anything to compensate for its grief. From that point on, Xavier often had to discard his jubilious attitude for the need to deal with things of grave importance. Whenever pushed to that end or backed into a corner, Xavier has known to be as vividly stoic as a crystal, often being nicknamed the "Ice Streak" of the First Cohort when entering that sense of disposition. He protrayed this when he mercilessly cut down a Black Reaper that went out of control and needed to be contained. Since then, people who know him personally within the higher up ranks have always looked at him with a mix sense of both joy or dread, as his wrath and fury holds no remorse for those he cuts down... Powers/Abilities: Immense Spiritual Power: Having been said to be nearly on par with the Knight Commander herself, Xavier Longstreak possesses large quantities of Spirit Energy, capable of exuding it in either finitely controlled forms that is famous for or in terrifyingly destructive ways. Exuding it within a vibrant blue aura, Xavier can often be luring most lower opponents into a false state of security by the mesmerizing colors and shifting pulses emanating from his body. However, his Spiritual Pressure can feel cold, constrictive, and often strangulating to those around him who can feel it, and those who can stand it. Spirit Crystal Constructs: Being the sole reason that sets himself apart from most Knight Captains, Xavier is capable of exuding his energy and creating dazzling, multi-purposed spiritual energized crystals around or proximate to his body. These crystals can be maleable enough to be bent and utilized for a number of practical employments or discharged as diamond weapons, Xavier has been dubbed the "Crystal Guardian" due to his way of protecting himself and comrades by spontaneously manfiesting crystals in the area, capable of nullifying or repelling almost all known forms of attack. Superior Swordsmanship Prowess: Being one of the foremost skills Xavier possesses, Xavier can project a number of techniques and styles of fighting, adapting flawlessly within sync with every instinctive motion and action he can possibly utilize for most combat scenarios. Having once faced off against Elizabeth herself, she can attest to the man's versatility and skill, being revered for his talent with the blade, capable of annhiliating his opponents without even releasing his Zanpakutō. Able to create fissures of flames from the friction his blade collides within the open air, as well as slice thin ribbons of decapitating matter through the wind of nigh accuracy, Xavier's skill has often dissuaded any skilled gunslinger from engaging in combat against him, for fear for their lives. Hakuda Mastery: Though not his most forthcoming utilized openly, Xavier encouraged himself in perfecting this art of combat and self defense. Mostly due to the versatility and wide array of specialities his Cohort retained, Xavier knew there would be times when he would be without the use of sword, energy, or spells. For that, he trained his body to strengthen all other forms of combat and spellcraft, allowing him to be on par with some of the more renowned and masterful artisans within Hakuda combat. Kidō Mastery: With his latent, passive abilities in utilizing Spiritual Energy so masterfully, Kidō casting and utilization became nearly second nature to Xavier. Having been seen on a number of occasions to employ both low and high level spells of various origins to be interweaved within each other to create even more devestating, dangerous affects. From conjuring Kiriken blades into his hands or throw them in numbers, to solidifying barriers that are activated upon proximity to aggressive force, Xavier's ingenious utilization of these various spells have made him a force to be contested with. Xavier has been rumored to utilize a few of the sacred, legendary X-Level Kidō, capable of unquantifiable potential and devestating force, making him feared by those who push him to the level of needing or desiring their employment. Hohō Mastery: As a requirement for his swordsmanship to remain undeniably superior to others, Xavier's naturally endowed speed, reflexes, agility, and reaction/timing allows his employment of the arts within Hohō to remain incomparable to most lower class and ranked entities within the RAC. Capable of creating several solid-bodied copies of himself that can withstand damage, attack, and utilize some of the same techniques as he is able to before dissipating in any number of mannerisms. Xavier can project a number of burst-strides towards his foes, as well as making split-second maneuvers without needing to make a "Complete Step" in any direction. His speed is so swift, it could be put in comparison of most elite, veteran members of the RAC Knight Lieutenant and Knight Captain rosters to current date. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Kensei (顕性, kensei; Jap Lit Translation, "Dominance."): Kensei's sealed form is unique, only in that it doesn't protray an ordinary rapier, cutlass, or broadsword seen commonly in the hands of the RAC's Soul Reaper ranks. Covered by a violet scabbard with a silver butte and cap, the sword has a katana like edge, with a hilt that is similar to it other than a rapier 'U' shaped guard spans from the flat side and the sharp side of the weapon. Its 4 1/2 foot length makes it a capable if not practical weapon despite its appearance. Shikai Form: Uttering the command, "Kneel before Divinity," causing his blade to glow a deep white-cyan color, shifting the blade from a single edge to that of a double edged blade, increasing the lethality and precision of his weapon in physical format. Xavier explains that his Zanpakutō resides on the principles of Dominance and Authority, as well as the measures taken from the two points, shown in his techniques. Sayū (左右, sayuu; Jap Lit Translation, "Domination."): One of Xavier's favored and most used techniques. By releasing his Zanpakutō, he establishes this innate ability to extend to a good length of at least a city block's radius. Able to manipulate his surroundings to bend to his Will, anything can be utilized from deriving the proper flow and ability of his enemies using Spirit Energy projection or manipulation, to causing the land around him to combust indiscriminately and by mental command, and even control his opponent's body by slashing them upon the body. However, the latter can only be accomplished if the wound is deep enough to establish his "Authority" over that body part, and the target must have a weak Will in order to manipulate it totally. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):